


Why Would Someone Do This?

by ScarletWitch7



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Peter Parker, But I didn't have the heart to put Tony in this, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gen, Happy Hogan is awesome, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, LOOK AWAY IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Whump, Quentin Beck is awful, So yeah, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spoilers, i hate him, slight endgame spoilers, spider-man far from home spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: MAJOR FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT DO NOT READ!!!!!!!!==============================================================================================================THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE RE-WRITTEN AND POSTED AS A NEW STORY! However, this one will still stay up! :DWhen Michelle finds Peter, he's close to death. (After the final battle, AU where Mysterio hurt Peter even more)





	Why Would Someone Do This?

**Author's Note:**

> TW: blood, gunshot wounds, canon-typical violence, slight mental manipulation.

Peter is looking down at Mysterio's dying body. 

Beck's hand raises steadily, offering up the glasses. 

But something's off. 

Peter's hairs stand on end and his neck tingles. 

His hand shoots out and grabs the gun. 

But he's too late to stop it firing. 

Pain rips through his stomach, jarring his already cracked ribs. 

He lets out a strangled cry as his hand goes to his abdomen. 

Peter sees Quentin Beck fall. 

The man is almost dead. 

He doesn't want him to die. 

But he can't help him. 

Peter sinks to the ground, blood covering his hand. 

He needs to get back to the bridge. 

He needs to find his friends. 

With a cry of pain, Peter leaps to the bridge. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Michelle Jones carried the mace with her to the bridge. 

Something was wrong, and it was bugging her. 

"PETER?! WHERE ARE YOU?!!" 

"MJ?" A weak voice comes from behind some of the rubble. 

"Peter?" She stepped carefully over the burning car parts and concrete. 

Just to see her friend bleeding out on the bridge. 

"Hey..." Peter's voice was pained, and his breathing was labored. 

"Oh my god WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!!" MJ knelt down to see Peter's hand on his stomach, blood pooling out from under it. 

"Mysterio. Illusions. Shot me. Not as bad as it looks." Peter attempted a smile, but it turned into a grimace. 

Suddenly, Happy's voice sounded on the bridge. "MJ? Peter? Where are you guys?!" 

Peter tried to get up, only to let out a cry of pain and give up. 

"Was that Peter?" Ned's voice was scared. 

Great. He brought the class. 

Their faces appeared in MJ's vision. 

"Oh my god." Happy's face paled. "That's a lot of blood." 

MJ glared at him. "No sh-" 

Flash's voice cut through her sentence. "Parker's Spider-Man?" 

"Yes, now stop it and help me." 

Peter was nearing unconsciousness. His eyes were barely open. 

"Peter, we're right here, it's gonna be okay." 

Peter responded by passing out. 

"We need to get him to an ambulance!" Ned cried out, kneeling down next to MJ. 

Happy shook his head. "We'll get him to S.H.I.E.L.D medical. I need someone to help me bring him to the plane." 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Peter woke up, everything was blurred. 

He was in a white hospital room. 

"Peter!" MJ's voice came from beside him. 

"Hey..." His voice was hoarse from disuse. 

"Here, have some ice chips." MJ handed him a cup. 

Peter nodded gratefully. "Sorry about what happened." 

"It wasn't your fault. That bastard Mysterio hurt you." 

The news on the TV interrupted their conversation.

"Spider-Man's real name is Peter Parker." 

"What the f-"

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @thescarletwitch7


End file.
